Soul bond
by crazypotter
Summary: A spontaneous soul bond between Harry and Hermione. Sirius Black free. Begins the summer before 5th year. Weasley and Dumbledore bashing. Disclaimer: We own nothing, J.K. Rowling does!
1. Chapter 1

Harry was rereading a letter that he has received a week prior from Dumbledore, he had read it so many times it was almost falling apart.

_Harry,_

_On the the 31st of July you will be picked up by someone you know to take you to a secure location. Be ready at 10 a.m. packed and ready to leave._

_Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardary_

Harry could not stop thinking about who was picking him up. If it was Dumbledore, surely he would have just said so, and it couldn't be Sirius. Who was still on the run?

Harry looked down at his watch and saw that is was 10 till 10. He grabbed his trunk and Hedwig's cage and starting lugging them down the stairs. The Dursley's were out doing some shopping and wouldn't be back till he was long gone. When he made it down stairs he heard a loud knock on the door and he ran to it and swung the door open. He almost fainted in shock, because standing in front of him was his godfather, Sirius Black.

"What are you doing here, what if someone sees!" Harry said panicking. Thoughts were running through his head a mile a minute of different scenarios that could happen. The biggest of them, being his soul sucked out.

Sirius just stood there smiling like nothing was wrong in the world and just said "Come Harry everything will be explained when we get home."

"Home?" Harry asked confused "What are you talking about?"

"Everything will be explained soon Harry, just please be patient." Sirius said calmly with that same smile in his face.

"We are going to apparate home, hold on to my arm and I will take you there." He explained.

And with pop they were gone.

They arrived in the parlor of a huge manor, with a massive crystal chandelier and a grand staircase. They had been in the house no more than a minute when a ball of hair hit harry like a missile. Harry's magic immediately went and surrounded Hermione and harry in brilliant light of white gold. They were surrounded in peace, love, and pure magic. All injuries and scars from both of them were erased, including Harry's cursed scar that went with a shriek.

Sirius was standing there is shock, not believing what he was seeing and feeling. The power coming off of harry was immense. He was sure he was witnessing a true soul bond, so rare that it was thought to be a myth. As the light faded both teens fell unconscious. Sirius not quite knowing what to do called for Madame Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall. They came through the floo as quick as they could. Madame Pomfrey immediately began doing scan in quick succession. What she found was astounding and it took her a few moments to gather herself to talk.

"Their bodies are mending themselves of any imperfections they have and 13 years of malnutrition and neglect has been cured from Harry." Madame Pomfrey said in shock. "It's truly amazing, I've never seen anything like this."

"Should we wake them up?" Sirius asked.

"Absolutely not!" She exclaimed, "They need time to finish the transformation and the bond that the soul bond creates."

_Meanwhile with Harry and Hermione._

Harry and Hermione woke up in a meadow filled with wild flowers of pinks and purples. They looked at each other wondering where they were.

_What's going on? _Hermione thought_ where are we?_

"I don't know, but it seems like a meadow of some kind." Harry answered.

Hermione looked at him in confusion because she didn't say anything out loud.

"Harry I didn't say anything." She said confused.

Harry looking confused said "I heard you ask what was going on, didn't you say that?"

Hermione looks at Harry thinking _Harry can you really hear me?_

"Of course I can hear you, why wouldn't I?" Harry asked confused. He then looked at her and saw that she didn't move her lips.

"Why can I hear what your thinking?"

"Harry I think I know what's going on, when you got entered in the tri-wizard tournament, I was looking up contracts and came across soul bonds." She told Harry. " I think we have a soul bond."

"What's a soul bond? Hermione." Harry asked.

"A soul bond is a rare spontaneous marriage bond that is usually caused by powerful magic." Hermione told Harry. "But I don't know everything I just skimmed it last year." Harry thought for a minute and said, "So we would be legally and magically married? So...what do you think about being married? I know that I don't know anything about love or having a wife. I do know that I love you and I was hoping that I could get the courage to ask you out this year."

"Oh Harry I love you too. I don't know anything about being married but we can learn together." Hermione confessed.

Harry was looking around and saw two phoenixes one was like Fawkes, orange and yellow like fire, the other was a multi-colored, like a rainbow, he knew from care of magical creatures that the multi-colored phoenix was a royal. They are very rare and highly intelligent. He wondered why these two phoenixes were here watching over Hermione and him.

They looked around and then at each other and Harry said "How do we get out of here? Not that I don't love being here with you we just probably should get back." Hermione thought for a few minutes and said, "I believe this is all in our minds, so logically we should just be able to leave here by thinking about it." They both closed their eyes and woke up back at Black Manor.

d


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: My daughter and I are writing this story and we just want to thank everyone for all the wonderful reviews that we have received. It has really made us want to continue with this story.

Disclaimer: We own nothing (wish we did though) all rights go to J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter 2**

Harry and Hermione looked around the room they were in, it was red and gold with a gigantic king sized four poster bed with red velvet drapes. The room was huge and ornate. It had a little sitting area with a plush arm chair and a small couch in front on a fire place. Sitting in the arm chair reading a book, was Sirius. He looked up and saw that they were awake and went to speak to them but stopped when he saw the way that they looked. Harry's scar was lighter and he was broader in the shoulders. He had also gained some more muscle and if he stood would probably be several inches taller. Hermione was pretty before but now she was beautiful. She has grown a little but her hair; instead of being kinky curly was wavy now. Sirius stood there for a minute with his mouth hanging open.

When he finally was able to speak he said. "Harry, Hermione you look different"

They looked at each other and gasped. "Hermione you're so beautiful!" Harry exclaimed.

"Harry your scar is almost gone!" Hermione responded.

"Why don't you two go check out the bathroom mirror and see the changes for yourself?" Sirius suggested.

They ran to the bathroom and true to Sirius's word they did look different. Hermione was two inches taller and she was no longer bushy but wavy and longer. Her face had lost its baby fat and she had long dark eye lashes. You could say that she was a natural beauty.

Harry on the other hand was much taller he now stood at 6' 6 to Herminie's 5' 9. He was also had gained weight and muscle. His shoulder were much broader, he no longer looked scrawny and undernourished. He was what he should have been if he would have grown up in a healthy way.

Hermione walked out of the bathroom and ask Sirius if they could get a book on soul bonds, so she could read up on the bond she shared with Harry.

Sirius said, "There are some books in the library that you can read later but right now you need to read the owls that arrived for while you two were unconscious."

Harry walked out of the bathroom and asked "Where are we and who else are is here and why did you come get me?"

Sirius laughed and said "We are at black manor and at the moment we are the only ones here. As far as me coming and getting you well that is because I am now a free man. A week after school let out Lucius Malfoy brought Peter Pettigrew to Amelia Bones. Lucius told Amelia that he no longer wanted to be a death eater and wanted protection for him and his family. Pettigrew was put on trial and I was cleared. Any other question for me or would you like to look at those letters you got and I know Hermione wants to go to the library on the 3rd floor."

"Ok," Harry responded "Let's look at those letters we got." Harry went over to the owl perch and took the three letters from the three different owls. Two were from the ministry and one was from Gringotts.

The letters from the ministry was for both Harry and Hermione.

Harry's read:

_Dear, Mr. Harry J. Potter_

_We at the department of marriage would like to congratulate on your soul bond with Mrs. Hermione Potter. We would recommend that you read the book __Soul Bonds and What to Expect by Bruce Campbell. __This is the best book on the soul bond that you and Mrs. Hermione Potter share. _

_Best of luck _

_Department of Marriage_

_Ministry of Magic _

And Hermione's read:

_Dear, Mrs. Hermione Potter_

_We at the department of marriage would like to congratulate on your soul bond with Mr. Harry J Potter. We would recommend that you read the book __Soul Bonds and What to Expect by Bruce Campbell. __This is the best book on the soul bond that you and Mr. Harry J Potter share. _

_Best of luck _

_Department of Marriage _

_Ministry of Magic _

Hermione looked at Sirius, "Do you have that book in the library?" Sirius thought for a second and replied, "I don't know but we can look in a minute."

Harry was reading the Gringotts letter while Hermione and Sirius were talking.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Potter,_

_We at Gringotts would like to congratulate you on your soul bond. We would like to meet with you at your earliest convince. Please reply with a time that would be best for you to come to Gringotts to discuss your accounts with your account manager._

_Blade runner,_

_Account manger_

_Gringotts Bank _

Sirius looked at the teens and thought that they might be in a little bit of shock with all the information that they received in the last few minutes.

"Well let's go to the library to see if we have that book." Sirius said and walked out of Harry's room.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders and followed Sirius.

"So," Sirius said "this is Black manor it was my Uncle Alfred's, he was my father's twin. He left me his fortune when I was disowned by mine. I found out from Gringotts that I also get my father's fortune as well. So I plan on using the money to help you Harry and Hermione with anything that you may need or want. Now I know that you have the Potter accounts, but this is what I want to do."

When they walked into the library, Harry was stunned; it had huge floor to ceiling book cases that circled around the room in rows and rows of books. By the large picture window there was a seating area with a pedestal just off to the side_. _Harrythought_ I'm never going to see Hermione again_.

Hermione looked at Harry and thought _I heard that Potter_.

Sirius led them to the pedestal and said "This is the library index book, it will have all the books that we have listed, all you have to do is tell the book what you want to find.

Hermione walked up to it and said "_Soul Bonds and What to Expect by Bruce Campbell_" and the index book flipped pages to where the book was listed, row 8 self 6 a white book with gold writing.

Hermione found the book came back to the sitting area and started to read it. Harry sat beside her for the comfort it brought him.

Harry asked "So where are the Weasley's? Ron wrote me and said that they would be here when I came." Sirius looked uncomfortable and said "I was at one of the other black properties called Grimmauld Place that Professor Dumbledore is going to use for the Order of the Phoenix. After we had a meeting, Mrs. Weasley and I got into an argument over you and Hermione. You see, Hermione has been here for close to two weeks. Her parents had an opportunity to go with Doctors without Borders for the year. Mr. Granger contacted me and asked if I could be Hermione's guardian for the year that they are gone. I of course said yes, so now I'm yours and Hermione's guardian. Anyway, Molly was not happy that I was planning on putting you and Hermione on the same floor as me and everyone else in the guess wing. She wanted you to share with Ron and Hermione to share with Ginny. I told her that with over forty rooms there was no need to share. Then she said that everyone would be on the same floor. I told her that this was my house and she could stay at grimmauld place sense she did not like the way I was going to run this house. So they are at Grimmauld Place because like this house, it is under the fidelius charm. I am the secret keeper for this place. The address is 10 Blackmore lane, Godrics Hollow. Arthur is the one for Grimmauld place; he will tell you the address when we see him in a few days."

"I think that the Weasleys staying at grimmauld is a good thing." Harry said, "Because I don't think Ron would be ok with Hermione and me. I also think that Mrs. Weasley would not be happy with the bond that we have. Sometimes I get the feeling that all she wants is all of us to be one big Weasley family. But, the only thing that I think of when I look at Ginny is how much she must look like my mum. She is also my best mates little sister in my mind that make her untouchable. Besides I have been in love with my now wife for a while."

Hermione looked up at Harry smiling and said "I love you too." She then got her lecture face on and explained "The book is saying that we will be able to talk with each other through our mind link and share knowledge in the same way. When we are apart we will be able to know where the other is even if we are unable to use the mind link. But that won't happen for a while, because says here that we need close contact for 24 hours a day until the bond finalizes." "And how does the bond finalize?" asked Harry and Sirius…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: We own nothing (wish we did though) all rights go to J.K. Rowling.

_Recap: She then got her lecture face on and explained "The book is saying that we will be able to talk with each other through our mind link and share knowledge in the same way. When we are apart we will be able to know where the other is even if we are unable to use the mind link. But that won't happen for a while, because says here that we need close contact for 24 hours a day until the bond finalizes." "And how does the bond finalize?" asked Harry and Sirius…_

**Chapter 3**

Hermione turned beet red and thought _we have to consummate the relationship._ Harry turned beet red also. Sirius laughed and said I think I will go check on lunch while you too "talk".

"So does the book say how soon we have to do this?" Harry asked

Hermione said "It just says that is when it finalizes, but we can't be apart until we do so…"

"I'm not sure I'm ready...I mean we know we love each other but I think we should wait for a while..." Harry said uncomfortably, "What do you think my wife?"

"We'll I'm not sure either, I mean I have always dreamed of a wedding with my dad walking me down the aisle and then I would give myself to the man I married. But this bond is really messing that up, my dreams are just that dreams, my parents are gone for a full year it would be impossible to wait." Hermione explained to Harry.

"No!" Harry yells, "Hermione if that is what you want, then that is what we will do. We will set the wedding for the week your parents get back and then we will have a honeymoon and consummate our bond. Until then we will talk with Sirius and Professor McGonagall about our schedule at school so we can take the same classes and not be apart. Now let's go find some lunch I'm hungry."

Making their way to the dining room Harry found out that the Blacks had many homes and that Sirius was the head of the Black family and held the title Lord Black. Hermione also told Harry about all the house elves that the Blacks owned and how the bond between the master and elf worked by bringing in service to one another. As they sat down with Sirius, Hermione told Sirius "We need to talk to Professor McGonagall to make some changes to our schedule for this year at school."  
Sirius said "She and Madame Pomfrey will be here for dinner."

"I need to send an owl to Gringotts, that we will be there tomorrow at 11." Harry told Sirius. "I already did." Sirius said, "So did you two figure out what to do about finalizing the bond?" They both blushed a deep red. Harry asked "Is there a way that we could talk to the Grangers, I think they should know about the bond and that we are considered married to the magical world. I also would like to ask Mr. Granger for his daughters hand in marriage." Sirius laughed at the way Harry was looking really nervous but said "I did give them a commutation mirror so that they could keep in contact. They should be calling today sometime." They ate lunch and talked about what has been going on since school got out.

After lunch Harry and Hermione went to explore the manor. Sirius once again picked up his mirror to call Amelia Bones; who he was once engaged to. "Mia please pick up I'm sorry…I know your mad just please pick up!" Sirius begged to the mirror, "ok…pads out." He sighed and put the mirror back down hoping one of these times she would answer the mirror.

Amelia had just come in from 36 hours in the office. Fudge may want to sweep what happened at Hogwarts a secret. But she didn't see how that was going to be possible, with the activity of the death eaters recently. She was sitting on her bed thinking that some sleep would be nice. She just had closed her eyes when his voice came from bed side table saying "Mia please pick up I'm sorry…I know your mad just please pick up! OK…pads out." She really felt like ignoring him for a while longer but she just had to say her piece. She dug in her drawer and found the mirror; it had a thick layer of dust on it. She cleaned it off saying "Pads you dimwit." Sirius picked up the mirror saying "Hi Mia." "You don't get to call me that you are a dimwit for what you did to me and Susan, we were going to get married and raise her together. But no you had to run off to get Pettigrew and land yourself in prison. What about Harry did you even think of him when you went off? No, you didn't because if you did you would have not done it. Now why are you calling me?" Amelia yelled into her mirror. Sirius smiled and said "I think that you need to talk to Harry about the last task of the tournament. I think that Fudge is not giving the whole truth. We really need you in our corner. If you can't so it for me, do it for Harry and Susan; they along, with all their friends deserve a better future and I think that you are the only one that can help bring that about. Sighing she said "Fine call me tomorrow and we can get together then, right now I need some sleep." "Ok have a good sleep Mia see you later." Sirius said. The last thing he heard was "Don't call me that."

Sirius went to find Harry and Hermione. He found them in the library snogging. He decided that he would leave them alone for now and headed to his room till dinner.

Harry and Hermione made their way back to the library to talk more about what was going on with them and the bond.

Harry asked, "Did you see the phoenixes while we were unconscious?" "Yes I did and according to the book we will able to become animagus of the phoenix that was closest to us. I think I will be the fire and you will be the royal phoenix. The book also said that there may be other things that were not recorded by the couples of this bond. It said that we have what is called a complete bond meaning that we are one with one another." Hermione said in her lecture voice. "I want you to know that I do love you Harry and it was before the bond. I just didn't want to ruin our friendship and now we have that and more."

"I have loved you too for years and I as well did not want to ruin our friendship. May I kiss you Mione?" Harry asked.

Hermione slide into Harry's lap and started to kiss him senselessly. They were so into kissing that they did not notice the passage of time or that Sirius had come and checked on them.

When they were called for dinner they went to their rooms to freshen up. Hermione found that her room was empty, so she went next door to find Harry looking at all her things that were there. "I guess they moved me into to your room." Hermione said. "You mean our room; we are now going to be sharing a room." Harry said while going into the bathroom to change for dinner.

Hermione did the same when he came out. They went to the dining room and were met by Professor McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey, and Sirius.

Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey were astonished by the changes that had taken place in two teens and asked, "How are you two doing?" Hermione smiled and said, "We are fine, we are just trying to get use to the changes and that we are married. We did want to talk to you about our school schedule though. We cannot be a part for any length of time until we complete the bond. And we won't be doing that until my parents come back next year. We thought that Harry could drop divination and take up arithmancy and I will self-study on runes for my O.W.L. We will also need marriage quarters for the next three years." Professor McGonagall looked at the two of them and said with a small smile; "That will be fine, Madame Pomfrey and I have read the soul bond book. We know of the knowledge sharing but we will not say anything to anyone about it."

Madam Pomfrey asked, "After dinner can I check the two of you out, just to make sure that you are as fine as you look?" Harry of course said in a cheeky way, "It wouldn't be right to see you without getting a medical exam." laughing at the irritated look he got from her.

Dinner was fun as they teased the teens and talk about what was going on and what would happen when word got out about the bond.

Harry told them that the Weasleys would be told tomorrow after Gringotts and would probably take most of their day.

Sirius talking to Harry, "I would like you to talk to Madam Bones, who is the head of the DMLE (the Department of Magical Law Enforcement). I think that Madam Bones could help protect you and help get the word out that Voldemort is alive."

Professor McGonagall asked Sirius, "Are you sure you want to see her. The last I talked to her she wanted to do horrific things to you in both your forms. She even said that she was going to put the ring he gave her down his throat."

"You are engaged?" Harry and Hermione said together. Sirius put his head in his hand and said, "At one point I was but I was fool and went after the rat. Now I'm not sure where I stand with her. I am hoping to talk to her after she talks to you two."

Madam Pomfrey did a quick scan of both of them and found that they were in perfect health and reminded them that they would need to sleep in as little amount of clothes as they could, the skin to skin contact at night is what will make showering and going to the bathroom separately possible. They thanked her and said that if they had any problems or questions they would call.

Sirius gave them the mirror that matched her parents for when they called and if he was need to talk with her parents' just call a house elf and they will get me for you. They all headed off to their rooms.

Harry and Hermione were on the couch in their sitting area kissing, talking and reading some in that order. From the mirror came "Hermione, Sirius pick up please," it was Emma Granger. Hermione picked up the mirror and said "Mum, how are you? I have so much to tell you. So much has happened today that I just don't know where to start." Emma laughed and said "Slow down my child and take a breath. Now did Harry arrive there ok today?" "Yes he did." Hermione said. "When he arrived I went and gave him one of my special hugs and that is when everything started happening." Harry could hear her father in the back ground asking if he was still alive from the hug. "Yes dad" Hermione sighed rolling her eyes at the same time. Harry said laughing "Barely". Emma said "So Harry is with you now, why don't you introduce us." Harry, Dan and Emma exchanged introductions and pleasantries.

Harry then took the mirror and asked Dan to get on the other one as Dan came into view Harry nervously said "As Hermione and I were hugging today a magical soul bond took place.. . This bond is what they call a complete bond… because we are now magically married… and we have to stay in close contact until we finalize the bond… and we don't want to do that until you get back… so that we can have a wedding that she had always dreamed of, Hermione is just that special to me. I know that we are too young to be married, but magic sometimes has a mind of its own…"

Dan looked over to his wife saying "Is this why you have me studying all the books Hermione buys and brings home and why you let her buy so many books so we can understand part of what my now son-in-law is saying to me?" Laughing Emma and says "Yes, but not this exactly, but when the professor turned into a cat I thought we need to know as much as we could."

Dan looked back at Harry saying "When we get back we will show you the letters that Hermione has sent over the years so you can understand what I am about to say to you. Harry I know Hermione has loved you for a very long time. I am hoping that you feel the same way. So yes you are a little young to be married, but you have our full support. Now why don't you want to finalize the bond for a year? What do you have to do to do that?" "We have to consummate…the…relationship." Harry and Hermione said together. "Well that is a big step for you two but why wait till we get back?" Emma asked. Hermione took the mirror and said "We don't know if the contraceptive potion will work for us…so we are going to wait until after our O.W.L's. are over. That way we can home school without any back lash from the ministry."

Dan took the mirror once more asking "Is there any problems or pain that would come from not finalizing the bond?" Hermione said "The only thing that we have to do is be in close contact 24 hours a day. I really don't mind that at all." Dan and Emma laughed at their daughter.

Hermione asked "Have you arrived at your destination yet? Have you seen any patients yet?" "Yes," Emma said "We arrived three days ago and we have been seeing patients for two days for almost 12 hours a day so that we can see as many as we can. Some of the patents are easy; others are going to take lots of time for us to correct the years of no dental health." A while later they were all saying their goodbyes and that they would call again when they got the chance.

Harry and Hermione were getting into to bed when Sirius poked his head in see if Dan and Emma had called. Hermione said "Yes they called and they are ok with the bond and are understanding that it was not something we could prevent. I also learned why my mum always would encourage me to buy books when we were at Flourish and Blotts."

"Why do you think that? Our little book worm." Sirius asked. Hermione gave him a dirty look and said "They have been reading and studying them to understand the magical world better." "Oh," Sirius said "that makes sense all of you are bookworms."As he was leaving the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: We own nothing (wish we did though) all rights go to J.K. Rowling.

**Authors' notes**: we want to thank everyone for all the wonderful reviews that we have received. It has really made us want to continue updating this story. We also like to thank all of you that follow and favorite our story. We would like to say that if we have used any idea from your story or a story you have read and you think we should mention it or you we would gladly give you the credit for the idea. We would just like to say that between my daughter and me we have read thousands of stories and cannot remember all the title and authors that we have read. Some of our ideas in this chapter came from _In this World and the Next by Robst _I would recommend all of his stories he is my favorite author.

**Chapter 4**

The next morning they woke up feeling refreshed and energized. As Harry walked out in his towel Hermione smiled and said "You really do have a nice body but you really need to dress in the bathroom like I did." Harry blushed and said "I'm sorry but I forgot my shorts."

By the time they made it to the dining room they only had a few minutes to eat. Sirius was enjoying teasing them while they were eating about snogging the morning away. Their blushes did nothing but egg him on.

"How are we getting to Gringotts?" Harry asked "We are flooing to leaking caldron. We will do some shopping in Diagon ally after we get out of Gringotts." said Sirius smiling, "that is unless you two want to go off for a private lunch." They both looked at him asking is that an option. No… Sirius laughed at them.

When the trio entered the bank they went up to the counter and Harry politely asked to see his account manager Blade Runner. "I have an appointment at elven o'clock." Harry told the teller. The teller looked up at the clock and noticed that Harry was ten minutes early. "You are early so you will have to wait; the sitting area is over there."

While waiting for Blade Runner, Neville and his grandmother came in the bank. Neville noticed Harry and Hermione and went over and said "Hi guys how are you doing." Hermione and Harry smiled at their friend and said, "We are doing well. We will have to get together later and talk. If we have time today we will have you over. There are some things that I would like to tell you about."

"Mr. Potter if you and your party will follow me, I will take you to your account manager." Harry stood bowing to the goblin and said "Thank you, may your gold grow and your enemies quake at the site of you." The goblin looked up at Harry in shock that he was so polite and said "Thank you Mr. Potter and may your gold increase and your enemies quake at the site of you."

Blade Runner was sitting in his office waiting for his next appointment to arrive. He has been the account manager for the Potter family for about 20 years. He became the account manager when James Potter became the Head of the family in his 7th year. James had just lost his parents to the Dark Lord. James had become close to his heart after that. He had seen the destruction of the Potter family and it had hurt. He had been able to keep everyone out of the main Potter vaults. Except for the trust vault that was set up for Harry at his birth. Albus Dumbledore had produced papers that gave one Vernon Dursley 200 galleons a month for Harry's support. Albus Dumbledore had also had paper work for all statements to be sent to him. It was only at the point of the soul bond that he could finally start contacting Harry directly.

Harry, Hermione and Sirius entered the office of Blade Runner. Harry bowed to Blade Runner and said "Thank you for seeing us today. May your gold grow and your enemies quake at the site of you." Blade Runner smiled at Harry (which is creepy for a goblin) Harry reminded him of James, "Thank you Mr. Potter and may your gold increase and your enemies quake at the site of you."

"Now let's get down to business Mr. and Mrs. Potter First we need to get a drop of blood for each of you for identification." Blade Runner informed them. Harry pricked his finger putting a drop of blood on the parchment in front of him as did Hermione and Sirius.

With their identity confirmed Blade Runner said "I will now read the will of James and Lily Potter that was sealed at the time of their death for the protection of the Potter estate by one Albus Dumbledore."

"I will just read the parts that you need to know all the legal stuff you can read over later. Is that alright with you Mr. Potter?" "Yes that will be fine and please call me Harry and this is Hermione." Harry told him. "That will be fine Harry and Hermione you can just call me Blade."

_First thing is that your parents told you that they loved you with all of their hearts. They also hoped that you will have a good life._

_To Sirius Black we leave you Harry to look after and make sure you marry Amelia Bones as soon as possible. _

_To Remus Lupin we leave you 2 million galleons and the woodland cottage in the forest of Dean. Make sure you take care of yourself and don't let your furry problem ruin your life. You are a great person; remember you are loved by us. _

_To Petunia Dursley nee' Evans, Lily want to leave you 200,000 galleons to be converted into pounds before you leave the bank. I, James Potter will only allow this if you swear to nothing to do with my son._

_The rest of our estate will go to one Harry James Potter my only heir. Please enjoy all that the Potter family has, make sure you live life to the fullest. In the Potter family vault will be find our journals and the family jewels and portraits._

_The guardianship of Harry James is to go to:_

_Sirius Black – Godfather_

_Alice Longbottom – Godmother_

_Remus Lupin – honorary Uncle_

_The will was witnessed by Sirius Black and Alice Longbottom_

"Do any of you have any questions about the will?" asked Blade Runner.

Hermione looked at Harry thinking _May I ask the question that come to my mind or do you want to go first? _Harry thought back_ I think I'm too stunned to think of anything right now, so go ahead._

Hermione asked, "If the will was not sealed this should have been read in November of 1981 is that correct?" "Yes that would have been the case and all the money would have been given the too right people." Said Blade Runner.

Harry was lost in his emotion of hearing that his parents had loved him. He always knew that they loved him, but hearing it was totally different.

Looking at Blade Runner he asked "Can Remus get the money? And can we add what my aunt was to get to Remus'?"

Blade Runner said "That would not be a problem since the will was sealed and was not followed."

Sirius spoke up and said, "I will look into why the will was sealed." _Thinking, Albus has a lot to answer for._

Blade Runner said "Well let's go over the estate that was left to you.

In your trust vault you have 1 million galleons. The vault is refilled to that level on your birthday every year.

Your school tuition is paid out of this vault every year. Would you like Hermione's tuition to be paid from this vault or has there been other arrangements been made?

Sirius said "I have the money for this year tuition." He had paid her tuition for the next three years the moment he signed the guardian paper with her parents and he said that he would pay Harrys tuition for the next three years out of the black vault.

Blade Runner wrote down what Sirius was saying and sent it off to his account manager. "I sent your wishes to your account manager said Blade Runner.

Now back to the estate the Potter family vault has 566,579,841,632 billion galleons, 1000 sickles, 500 knuts. There is 12 million galleons worth of jewels and other precious medals. There is armor, weapons, and portraits in the vault that you can go look at later. You Harry and Hermione are the richest couple in the world.

Now to your properties you have several places around the world.

Potter Manor in Godrics Hollow it is under a fidelius charm. You will be the secret keeper to it when you put on the family ring on. Would you like the ring now?" Harry just nodded his head as he was in shock at all that he had.

Blade Runner pulled the ring from his desk handing it to Harry who put it on his right ring finger. It flashed with a blue light and resided to his finger.

"You have several villas they are in France, Italy, Switzerland, and Australia. You have a ranch in Texas, United States. You also have an island off the Bahamas. These properties can only be accessed by a Potter the first time and then other would have to be accompanied by a Potter head of house.

Now I took the liberty of looking in to who is taking care of these place since the death of your parents. Come to find out the properties all have house elves that are paid for their service and have days off and paid vacations. It is all here in this folder" he handed it to Hermione so she could read through it later.

"Now would you like to go to the Potter Family vault so you can pick wedding rings and have a general look around? I have not been in that vault since we took your entire parents belongings from the cottage that they were hiding in."

Harry asked Blade Runner "Is there a way to access my money without coming to the bank every time?" Blade Runner said "yes there were a few ways, we have a wallet that you can take whatever type of money that you would need. Galleons to pounds all type of currency would be provided. We also have a debit card that can only be used in the muggle world, but is good for large purchases. In the magical world for the large purchases you have the family ring; the in print of the ring will allow a shop to withdraw the amount on the parchment"

Harry looked at Hermione asking "What do you think, two of the wallets and Debit cards?"

"Why would we need two of them there is only you that will need it." Hermione said

"Hermione do I need to remind you that we are married and everything that I just found out about today is also yours so, you will need just as one just as much as I do." Harry said winking at her.

"I was just thinking that I would wait till the wedding to have access to your bank but if you want me to have it now I guess I could. I just wish there was a way for me to contribute to our finances." Hermione said looking somewhat distressed.

Harry sighed "Don't worry about that at this point we will be living with Sirius or your parents for the next three years anyway so there will not be much that we need money for besides dates and clothes."

Laughing Sirius said "Only dates will you need money for I will provide any clothing that you may need for the next three years."

Blade Runner provided them with the wallets and debit cards. Harry and Hermione provided a drop of blood for the security of the of the wallet and debit card. On their way out of the office Blade runner told Harry and Hermione that his door was always open and they could come to him for anything that Gringotts could provide.

Harry asked to go to the Potter Vault while they were there.

"I will get a vault currier to take you soon."

While waiting for a vault currier Sirius said that he needed to go talk to Arthur and he would meet them back here when they were done in the vault.

The ride to the Potter Family vault was very long and curvy making Hermione a little sick. The vault was huge and very organized. They went over to the jewels and found a wedding ring that had a heart shaped diamond about 2 karats in sized in the middle and two stones about 1 karat in size on either side of it. There was a note that was with it saying the two stones on the side would change to the birth stone of the couple. Hermione pick up the set giving Harry the rings holding out her left hand for him to slip them on.

Harry got down on one knee and slid the rings on saying I love you with all of my heart. They watched the two stones change into a ruby and a sapphire.

Walking to the next area they found journals of his parents and grandparent that they took to read later. Going on they came to portrait on the wall. The first few they had no idea of who they were. The next portrait was of two people he always wanted to talk to his parents. Harry just looked at the portrait saying mum, dad; oh I hope this is like the painting at Hogwarts.

Harry went over to the painting and touched the frame, there was a spark and his parents woke up.

Harry looked at the portrait with tears in his eyes and said "Mom, Dad I would like to introduce my wife Hermione."

"Your wife?" James asked, "You look no older than fourteen or fifteen how can you been married?"

"Yesterday we had a soul bond take place; we are still getting use to the idea." Harry said." We will take you portrait with us so, we can talk more. Is there other portrait we should take with us?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, the one on the right of us is your grandparents; it would be good for you to get to know them to." Lily stated

By the time that they got back up to the lobby Sirius had been there for a while. Seeing Harry and Hermione he showed them the address of Grimmauld Place as they were walking down the steps of Gringotts. Once they got to the Leaky cauldron, they flooed to Grimmauld Place to tell the Weasley the news about the soul bond hoping their friend would be happy for them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer**: We own nothing (wish we did though) all rights go to J.K. Rowling.

Harry, Hermione and Sirius all stepped out of the floo they were greeted warmly as they always have. Hellos and hugs were given out.

"Harry you are too thin you need to eat more. I will fix you something to eat". Stated Mrs. Weasley. "I'm not hungry right now but thanks anyway" Harry said as Mrs. Weasley was already working on sandwiches.

Ron looked at Harry and Hermione as if he did not believe what he was seeing. Harry was no longer short or scrawny looking. He looked like one of those guys that were on the front of the teen magazine that Ginny got each week. Hermione was looking really good in Ron's opinion, a goddess even. He couldn't wait for them to state dating, as Dumbledore had promised him.

Ginny couldn't believe what she was seeing; Harry was everything she ever dreamed of and more. She could just see them being a couple, everyone would be jealous of her because she had the boy-that-lived. In her mind there was no one else for Harry but her. She would be his everything and that's all that mattered to her. She always got what she wanted. The little voice in her head told her that her mum and Dumbledore had promised her the boy-that- lived end of story.

Ron finally spoke saying "What happened to you two, you both look like models? I mean you are as tall as I am and you have more muscles than Charlie."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other thinking together _should we tell them or should we not. _Hermione thought_ we should be completely honest, because we don't know when the Daily Prophet is going to find out about the bond. Plus I don't want to lie to our friends that are practically our family. _

Harry looked at Ron saying "Well it's part of our soul – bond. We are now considered married and all the changes in us are part of that bond."

"MARRIED?!" was yelled by three Weasleys. "Yes when Harry arrived yesterday at the manor I gave him a hug and there was a glow and we passed out. When we woke up we had gone through all these changes." Hermione said

"Well that does not mean you are married to what's mine. So you will have to get over your delusion. Besides Harry would never like a bookworm, know – it – all like you anyway, because he has me!" Ginny said with a smug smile.

"Ginny!" Harry yelled "You will not talk to my wife that way. I have never been yours and never will be yours! I know that you have a crush on the "the boy that lived" but what your crush is based on, does not exist!"

Hermione took out their marriage license that they had got from the ministry. "Here you can look for yourself at the marriage license that was sent to us from the ministry." Ginny snatched the parchment out of Hermione's hand to look over it.

Molly just started to take over "Well it looks like we will have to make you two stay here Harry will be with Ron and Hermione will be with Ginny and we will have Albus fix everything by tonight. Now get these silly ideas out of your heads I knew Black could not look after children. Now, go up to your rooms while I contact Albus."

Arthur yelled out everyone "Stop! Ginny let me see the marriage license." Ginny tried to rip it in half but it would not rip. Taking the license he looked it over and said "It is a legal marriage license and nothing could come between them. This is an official license from the ministry. Congratulation on your soul bond they are rare and special."

Bill spoke up and said "Soul-bonded couples are so rare in that there have only been few over the centuries. By the look of Harry and Hermione they look like they have been through a bond. All the changes in you make sense now congratulations you two. I know how special a soul bond can be from all the reading I have to do for my job. If you need any more information please let Gringotts know and we will get you some more books."

Molly looked at Arthur and Bill "This cannot be, Albus promised that Ginny could have Harry and Ron could have any girl that was too close to Harry. There is a marriage contract for Ginny and Harry from the day she was born. There is also a marriage contract for Hermione and Ron I singed it last Christmas with Albus. So those contracts will nullify any soul bond that you think you may have, now get up to your rooms and I will contact Albus so he can rectify this minute."

Sirius was looking at the Weasleys like they were crazy well most of them anyway. The twins were looking at a small book muttering too each other about what they were reading.

"Fred, George what are you two looking at?" Asked Charlie.

Fred and George looked up at the rest of the room and said "We have been taking bets on when those two would get together and by the looks of the results the winner of the bet is Severus Snape our very own snarky potions professor. He put his odds on them at the end of the year saying that they would be together by the time school started again in September. The only other one that was that close was McGonagall's and she said it would be on Harry's sixteenth birthday. Everyone else has either passed or not until end of sixth year or seventh year."

"Bill the vault that you helped us set up third year was for this bet, all the money will need to be sent to Snape."

Charlie and Bill asked at the same time, "how much is in the vault? And how much money did you two make off this bet?"

Fred looked at the book again and with the straightest face he had ever wore "10,652 galleons. We made 1,171 galleons minus the vault fees."

Molly was turning so red you would think she was a tomato. She started yelling "You will return all the money to the rightful owners right now. Now everyone will just sit down while we get this bond taken care of."

Now Arthur "You will make Ronald Head of the Family so he can marry sooner than seventeen. We will also allow Ginny to Marry Harry on his sixteenth birthday. Now that is how it is going to be and you will tell Albus and I the secret to Black manor so we can control everything do you understand?"

Everyone in the room was stunned speechless as they heard what was being said. No one could believe that Molly was acting like she has final say in the lives of two people that were not related to her.

Arthur took out his wand looking straight at Ron who was smirking like an eight course dinner would be served every day. Saying "I, Arthur Weasley give the head of family mantle to William Arthur Weasley so mote it be." Before anybody could say anything the magic took effect making Bill the head of the Weasley Family.

Bill took no time in saying "All marriage contracts legal or illegal will be null and void at this time so mote it be. All Weasley family members must wait until they have a job that can support them and family before a marriage can take place. This will include female members as well. So mote it be."

As the magic that Bill evoked took its effect with the family. Ginny screamed and fainted clutching her head. Bill wasted no time at all telling Charlie "take Ginny and Mum to St. Mungo's now. I will join you soon."

Ron was finally able to speak saying "he was going was promised the head of house not Bill. It's just not fair I never get anything. Why is it that Harry can be Lord Potter and have thousands' of galleons? But now Bill gets the Weasley head of house. The only thing left for me was Hermione. Now Harry has her too; why can't I have what is promised to me? I hate my life and I hate all of you! Harry you are supposed to be my friend but all you do is taking everything from me! I should have never become your friend!" Looking at Hermione with hate in his face, "I will never understand how anyone stands you. You are ugly and a know it all. I never really liked you. You were just someone to do my homework and help me pass the end of year test."

Harry and Hermione were stunned by Ron's words but both knew that he always spoke before speaking so hopefully that he would come around with time, both thinking that they would be more guarded around him.

Hermione thought _I will not him with his homework this year and see if he can pass his O. without my help. Harry thought back lets now be rash we will see how he acts later._

"Arthur I'm going to give the secret to Black manor to Bill, Charlie and the twins so they can come over when they need to. We need to talk about what is being said here and I would like you to go to Black manor as soon as you do this so no one can make you tell the secret." Stated Sirius, he told Harry and Hermione to floo back to the manor

As they exited the floo in Black manor, Harry and Hermione asked Sirius to go and check on Ginny to see what was wrong with her.


End file.
